Forbidden Love Found In a Black Diary
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome was transfer to another school and writes in her diary when suddenly she forgot it near a tree Hiei finds it there and reads it... Please enter!
1. Chapter 1

_March 15, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I lived in the darkness so long that I've forgotten who I really am and where I belong I feel as if something has been taken away from me, like my soul or something, do you understand Diary, I apology's for not writing to you for so long but I found you deep within my closet that I could not find you._

_I know you must despise me, even thought you might be paper I think everything is alive no matter how lifeless, harmless, and motionless it looks, so I give you my best apologies from the bottom of my heart, if I have one I guess._

_You know Diary if anyone were to read this they would think I was some crazy lonely girl without a life or purpose, ha-ha, I would love to see them say that to my face for I could purify it right off! Yes my dead Diary I have finally discovered my true powers, I am a miko (priestess), guardian and protector of the Shikon No Tama. A beautiful jewel that a powerful miko, Midoriko, she has pulled out her soul as with a strong demon and sealed it within this big pink pearl that I accidentally shattered._

_Sigh, I am very ashamed of myself for doing such a thing to something that powerful and magnificent but like my father said to me once, A thing that happens accidentally and magically is a deep darkest destiny. _

_Do you miss my father too Diary? Giggle I know he was so funny and full of love that not even the purest kings could match for their precious gold. Sigh, my travels with Inuyasha and the others aren't going so well as I hoped, Kikyo happen to AGREED to HELP us LOOK for the jewel shards my future Japanese ass!_

_She just wants to get closer to Inuyasha for she could send him to hell with her, well I got one thing to say to you sister and that's to go to the deepest darkest more blazing pit of hell and BURN!_

_Okay so I over exaggerated right there, so what, can blame a girl?_

…

_Sigh, I wish there was some man out there that would treat me like I was everything to them and understand what I must do and not yell at me about it like Inuyasha does, he yells at me 24/7 just wanting to go home and take a couple of tests._

_Man! Oh one time when he was comparing me to Kikyo I got so mad that picked up a BIG ASS boulder and threw it at him with some o miko powers within it! I was so shocked that I started laughing my head off, ha-ha, Inuyasha couldn't walk straight for a month, ha-ha, well who cares more free time for me baby! And I was lovein' it._

_Okay my dear Diary I must retire for the night since today I have to go to my new school since the principal said I missed too many days and wouldn't able to finish the exam, quizzes, and tests I missed, ooo when I get my hands on Inuyasha he'll be wishing he was still pinned to the tree!_

_Well good-night Diary I hope to speak with you again tomorrow if I get the chance to._

Kagome closed her black diary that said NIGHTMARE in silver glittery letters and at the bottom is says KILL in crimson red letters Kagome smiled at the memories of when she begged her father to get it for her when she was small. And the lock was more tricky then the other ones, you know the one with normal small keys that give with it or voice identity, well this one doesn't have those this one opens by rearranging the letters on it.

Like the word NIGHTMARE and KILL will automatically rearrange itself then you have to find out what the letter will spell out then rearrange them and POP! It'll open for you.

But he said no nicely then left the store then on her birthday he gave her a red flat square box and when she opened it up it was the diary she wanted she was so happy that she choked her father to death then ran up to her room decorating it with glitter she got from her mother.

Kagome looked over at her little pink clock to see it was midnight she smiled lightly then blew out the incense candle that smelled of cotton blossoms and snuggled under her covers then let sleep claim her.

**Morning**

"Kagome wake up or you'll be late for your first day f your new school!" Kun-Loon hollered from downstairs Kagome shot up from her bed then look at her clock to it was 6:30am Kagome screeched in horror then jumped out of her bed and ran straight into her room bathroom that she made just a couple moths ago.

Taking a quick icy cold shower, Kagome didn't know why she loved to take cold showers now, she quickly got dressed in her new blue school uniform, grabbed her brown file bag, tan downstairs and out the door saying good-bye to her mother over her shoulder.

Kun-Loon giggled and waved good-bye Souta walked beside his mother and looked up at her "Kagome surely does run faster than Inuyasha" he said Kun-Loon looked at him "maybe because all that running she does back in the feudal era and fighting demons, now you go get ready for I could take you to school mister" she said Souta groaned then walked in the house.

"Phew, I made it on time" Kagome ran the whole way here, she almost got ran over by two trucks and three speeding cars, taking a deep breath Kagome walked into the school with a small smile sure she was little nervous, but who cares she gets to go to a new school without Hojo in it!

Giggling a little she walked into what seemed to be the main office a woman behind the counter looked up from the computer and looked at her she smiled brightly when she saw the warm look in Kagome's chocolate brown eyes (I know I put that in all my stories, but it's her real eye color).

"Hello there are you new here?" she asked kindly Kagome nodded shyly the woman laughed lightly "okay let me make you a schedule and then make a call to the teacher and you could be on your merry way" the Attendant woman said Kagome nodded again then sat down.

The woman typed something down on the computer she clicked the mouse two times and one paper slid out of the printer she grabbed it and put it one the counter "here you go and now let me call the teacher" she picked up the phone and dialed five digits Kagome heard the phone ring a couple times then she heard someone pick up "hello Mr. Tony I am calling you to tell you there will be a new student coming in you class a little late… Uh-huh… Oh no she's not late on purpose I was making her schedule and the dang computer messed up so it took me awhile to fix it… NO!" Kagome shot back in her seat surprised at the woman's outburst.

'Okay, note to self don't get this woman mad or start writing my will' she mused the woman hung up the phone and sighed she looked at her "you may go now and come back anytime you need something okay sweetie?" Kagome nodded then quickly walked of the room.

She headed down the hall looking at every door when suddenly one opened an ugly scrawny teacher with a huge buck tooth walked out (I don't know that teacher's name) he looked at her narrowing his eyes "this is your class now get in here before I mark you late" he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then walked in with a huff and ACCIDENTALLY stepped on his foot he yelped in pain "oopssiieee, I didn't see your foot there, my bad" Kagome said SWEETLY then walked over to an empty desk that was in a corner in the back of the room.

The teacher glared at her then closed the door behind him, well more like slamming it to shut the laughing students up, then walk over to his desk he cleared his throat "please open to page 226" he said everyone opened their books to page 226 while Kagome just sat there looking for a book.

She saw a shelf with books that looked exactly like the other students and looked around making sure no one was looking then wagged her finger up and down (okay that doesn't sound right) the book slowly pulled out from the shelf then glided over to her.

Kagome graved it and smiled with triumph 'thank you powers' she thought quickly turning to page 226 Kagome followed along with the rest of the class not knowing that a pair of eyes saw her do her little trick.

BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! "Okay class remember to do your reports tonight" Mr. Buck Tooth said everyone gathered their stuff and walked out the door Kagome walked down the hall while looking at her schedule she saw a white sticky note on it.

She stopped and read it "you may take the rest of the school day off and look around the school I have told your other teachers what you are doing so don't worry, Sincerely, Mrs. Valentine" she read aloud.

'Hm, well since I got the whole school day off what should I do?' Kagome remembered that there was a tree somewhere around the school that was pretty far from the building but not too far that people or teachers couldn't see you, agreeing to her plan she ran off down the hall.

Up in a tree a short boy with black hair that defied the laws of gravity, had a white headband tied around his forehead, wearing all black and had a sword on his left hip was slumbering when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He opened his red eyes then looked down to see a girl with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes that held warmness and fire in them walking over to the tree he was sitting in 'I never seen her around here before' he thought he watched as she sat down under the tree then pull out a black book that had weird silver and red letters on it the girl put her finger on the sliver N then slid it the side of the book then she did the same things to the other letters.

When she was done the letters spelled out NIGHTMARE and KILL he raised his eyebrow thinking it was kind of strange the girl opened the book which made a soft pop sound 'so it was locked' he thought finally understanding why the girl did that and he was quite impressed.

Kagome pulled out a black pen from inside her bag then started writing in it…

_March 16, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I started my new school without embarrassing myself, yeah! Giggle Mrs. Valentine gave me the whole school day off to look around but I already know my way around this school like it was home._

_Mr. Tony or how I like to call him, Mr. Buck Tooth gave me an attitude so I stepped on his big foot, wasn't I nice?… Okay so I wasn't, sue me! I had to use a bit of my powers to get a book since I didn't want to ask the mean teacher._

_I know, I know! it's forbidden to use my powers around in public but I was desperate! Okay maybe not that desperate but still, Right now I'm under a tree far away from the school building but not too far away that nobody can't see me just far enough that I won't be distracted._

_It's lovely here in this little spot, I shall claim this spot as my peace ground and if anyone dares to trespass it I shall eliminate them with my almighty poison claws! Laugh! Just kidding I don't have poison claws but still this spot is mine, all mine MUHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Okay I think I finally lost it…_

_I wonder what everyone else is doing, knowing them I'm thinking Inuyasha is somewhere screwing Kikyo, yuck and vomit, Miroku maybe asking some village girls to bear his child then getting beat up by Sango's Hiraikots, it's a giant demon bone boomerang. Shippo I think will be helping Kaede pick herbs, playing around with the village kids, or playing with Kirara, a two tailed cat demon._

_I think I know them a little TOO well and not myself, plus people are keep on calling me Kikyo's reincarnation (I despise those who say that) heck! Even Inuyasha compares me to that dead hooker bitch and tells me how better she is!_

_AHHHH! I just want to scream my head off, no better, blow it off with a pistol that would be sweet, NOT! _

…

_I feel so lonely, like that song AKON, Lonely. It describes perfectly how I feel when Inuyasha's around Kikyo and follows her around like lost puppy, freaking half-breed two timing horny mutt hound grumble, grumble._

_Sometimes I think if Inutaisho was alive he would smack the hell out of him for going out with a clay pot, you know how wrong that is?_

………

_It's more messed up then a demon mating a human or a miko, since mikos are demon's greatest enemies, sometimes I wonder how demons came to hate mikos, I could understand humans, hn, we might never know, but I am on a mission to find out why… By not trying to kill every damn demon who wants eat me!_

_When I was six or so I used to dream of getting married or mated to a handsome demon no matter what they were (human, half demon, demon, or forbidden child) I didn't care. As long as they loved me more than the world itself then I didn't give a damn if the world doesn't like my decision, meaning the higher up, then they could come down here for I could beat the shit out of them and teach them to like it and believe me if it was possible I would._

_Plus I heard from Sango that if two different types of demons were to be mated and have a child it would be forbidden since it will have both their powers and the child plus the family will be immediately killed._

_When I heard that I swear my face turned more darker then blood itself I shouted so loud about how wrong that was I could have sworn the Gods and Devils heard me and trembling in fear by my fury and they should be!_

_Killing an innocent demon family and their child just because it's forbidden was just wrong! Who gives damn if the child would become more stronger then any demon or human in the world when they grow, I sure hell don't! Shit! I got a migraine… UHG! I know if the child become consume by it's power it would mad and kill everything in sight and would become a threat to the world but still if the demon child were to be tooken care of like it was a life line then nothing bad will happen._

_I give every demon a chance to live, I only kill demons because they try to kill me with hesitation or regret. I'm not like other mikos who kill a demon at first sight and shoot an arrow up their ass, no I give them time to explain even if it takes me the whole day._

_And I have a wolf demon calling me 'his woman' from giving him another chance in life and his two friends calling me their sister, I made more demons and half-demon friends more then I make human friends. I guess it's fait, well if I see a forbidden child I would let them live and protect him/her from harms way which I know would be impossible but I'm up for a challenge._

_Oh and if the child's parents or clan kciks them out I swear i will go there with a freaking bags of granades, a millitary tank, and a bazuka and blow their asses to hell! believe me Diary I will do it, ti's fucked up to kick YOUR OWN child out of their home just for they don't get in trouble shit i I had a forbidden child I'll run away from my mate with MY child. And if they find me I'll quickly hide them giving them a note saying what happened and what will happen if they did anything wrong I'll take thing like a man! Well technically a woman but still a woman warrior!_

_BEWARE PEOPLE IF THOU SHALL HURT THE FORBIDDEN CHILDREN THOU SHALL BE DEAD BEFORE THOU SHALL KNOW IT!_

_Huh?… Diary I must take my leave I feel a demonic and two high spiritual presences approaching._

Kagome quickly closed her diary, the words scrambled up againthen laid it right behind her she looked up to see a handsome boy with red hair, green eyes, wearing a pink school uniform instead of blue, another boy with orange Elvis style hair, beady blue eyes, wearing a blue school uniform, and another boy with short slick black hair, grey eyes, wearing a green school uniform.

One thing went through Kagome's mind and that was 'look at the color of the rainbow' the three boys stopped in front of her "uh, yes?" she asked unsure of what to say the boy with red hair smiled warmly then bowed "hello I'm Suuichi Minamino" he greeted politely.

The boy with slick black hair that looked like it was gelled back huffed a bit "I'm Yusuke Urameshi" he said puffing out his chest a little trying to show he was tough which only made Kagome look at him like he had three head. The ugly tall boy with orange hair smirked then pointed to himself "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara" he said proudly 'yeah and I'm Cat Woman' she thought she then heard a light snicker but thought it was a rustle or something.

Putting on a fake cheerful smile Kagome introduced herself "I'm Kagome Higurashi, new transfer student here" she said Suuichi nodded "we figured that out when we first saw you and that we never seen you around at this school" he said.

Kagome laughed lightly 'he has a white kitsune spirit within him, strange' she thought "hey it was pretty funny that you stepped on pain in the ass's foot like that" Yusuke said smirking Kagome shrugged "what could I say? He was being a dink" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed "so true" they said in unison.

Kagome laughed with them but saw the sun's position and stood up totally forgetting about her diary that was lying on the ground "it was nice meeting you but I have to get home, Sayanora!" Kagome ran off with her bag in her hand.

(Kagome could tell the time by just looking at the sky) Everyone watch her disappear around the corner they frowned "she seemed normal to me and her spiritual powers are as normal as you everyday human teenage girl" Kuwabara said.

Behind them Hiei jumped down from the tree he was about to walk over to them but stopped then he felt something under his foot he looked down to see Kagome's black diary lying innocently on the ground he bent down and picked it up the cover felt smooth.

He stared at it for awhile taking in all it's structure he walked up to his friends Suuichi was the first one to notice him "oh hello Hiei, did you feel anything abnormal about that girl?" he asked Hiei looked at him "no, why?" "because in class we saw her get a book without graving it" Yusuke said.

"Hey don't you call that telekinesis?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke sweat-drop "oh" he said Hiei shook his head lightly then muttered something Suuichi looked at him then saw the book in his hand "hey Hiei what's that?" he said pointing to the black book with scrambled up words that were in different colors.

Hiei looked at him "it belonged to that woman" "open it so we could read it" Yusuke said smirking Suuichi looked at him with disapproval "Yusuke that looks to be her diary" he said Yusuke snorted "it looks pretty odd to be a girlie diary, aren't they usually pink with flowers on it or something?" he asked.

Suuichi was now glaring at him "we will not open it and read it, we will return it to her tomorrow" he said Yusuke huffed "sheesh , you surely know how to ruin the fun around here" he muttered "well I'm sorry to ruin your FUN but it's not right now Hiei give me the book. For I could return it to Kagome tomorrow" he said reaching out his hand Hiei looked at hand but did not give him the book he really wanted to know what the strange woman wrote it this black book.

So he did the only thing to keep the book with him, he ran away as a black blur everyone blinked a couple times until they finally registered what happened "Hiei get back here with Lady Kagome's diary!" Suuichi shouted angrily.

Yusuke and Kuwabara backed away from the furious Suuichi, never had they heard him yell before since he was usually calm and patient but now he was seething in anger and it was quite scary.

**Higurashi Shrine**

Upstairs in Kagome's room Kagome was throwing random stuff around muttering something "damn I know I had it with me this morning and now I can't find it" she said she threw her pillow across the room and looked around on the bed.

After a while it finally hit her "I left my diary at school!"

SD: Okay this story is my pretty weird one but I hope you liked it or and give me a rating of pairings here

Kag/Hiei

Kag/Kur

Kag/Sess

Kag/Nar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was night time and everyone was asleep Kagome had long given up looking for her diary but only for tonight since it was too dark out to go look for it she sighed sadly and sat on her bed she just sat there staring at nothing she felt kind of lonely without her diary since it was the only thing she could actually speak about her personal thoughts and feeling.

Sighing again Kagome looked out her window 'well wherever my diary is I hope nobody is reading it or my whole life will be found out' she thought before blowing out the candle and going to a dreamless slumber.

**Somewhere else**

Up in a tree Hiei was looking at the black book he grabbed today he moved it left to right inspecting it like curious four year old he turned it back to the front and looked at the scrambled letters he touched the letter N then slowly slid it to the side then did it to the other letters.

When he was done he tried opening the book but it wouldn't open he narrowed his eyes little then looked at the letter he knew he spelt it right like the girl did but then he saw what he did wrong he mixed the letter 'I' in the wrong spot. He switched the letters around then tried to open the book again the book popped opened, to his satisfaction, on the first page was a neatly written title;

_Kagome Higurashi's Nightmare Kill Diary_

_Things of My Past and Maybe My Future _

_The Past Is A Mystery _

_ The Future Is History _

_ The Present Is A Gift _

Hiei read those words with confusion they were wise and so obvious yet they hold a certain meaning to it that was hard to grasp he turned the next page to see writing he read the page…

_June 16, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello my old faithful friend long time no see, giggle, actually I should make that nine years long huh? _

…

_Well I got something interesting things to tell you that might make you forgive me for not writing to you for SO long, okay here I go… On my fifteenth birthday my cat went down into the well shed and Souta tried to get him out by baiting him with cat food (like that cat couldn't get even fatter)._

_Anyways I needed to go to school, which should be against the law to go to school when it's your birthday seriously who made the damn laws anyways! Okay getting off topic I told Souta to go there an get Buyo, the fat bastard cat who can't even get his butt up and get a mouse._

_And being the little scary car he was said it was creepy so I guess if I didn't want to be late for school I had to go down there and get him (next time we're getting fucking black Great Dane or something that could actually come when told to)._

_When I was at the bottom of the stairwell I felt something weird like something was going to happen then Buyo jumped out and scared the hell out of me!_

Hiei raised his eyebrow 'this woman is very stupid' he thought snorting at his own obvious remark he continued reading.

_I swear to god that cat will find itself hung to a pole with thousand hound snapping at it! Well anyways I graved Buyo in my arms while Souta told me not to scare him like that again I was about to tell him to shut up when suddenly the boards that was over the well with an ancient seal on it broke._

_I two pair of arms shot out and graved me Buyo jumped out of my arms and ran up the stairs towards Souta then looked back at me with a bored expression, I swear one of these days I'm going to kill the feline race!_

_Blue light was all I saw everything blue, blue, blue, okay I'm starting to feel blue sick, the arms that I currently forgotten about turn me around so I could face some freaky ass woman that had no shirt on and her body was the body of a freaking centipede! The freaky centipede like woman told ,e to give her something that I had no clue what then she licked my face with her nasty long ass tongue._

_Oh I'm going to vomit I don't ever want to be licked again, shudder_

This confused Hiei a woman that had a body of a woman but a centipede too then he thought of something 'she must be talking about a demon' really wanting to know what the girl meant he kept on reading.

_I was so grossed out I put my hand over her face trying to escape then I shouted for her to let me go! A strange light pink light shot out of by hand and blew her back ripping one of her arms off but I didn't notice until I was sitting of solid ground (I was floating in blue light like I was in outer space)._

_I called Souta name and told him to get Mom and Grandpa but he didn't answer I thought he left like the little coward he was so I climbed up the well while using some weird vines for support when I reached the top I was so shocked I almost fell back in the well!_

_Everything was different there was wide open space with clean green grass everywhere and white butterflies fluttering around my first thought was I wasn't in Tokyo anymore or anywhere near the shrine._

_I looked up at the sky to see it crystal clear and no sight of grey clouds and the air smelled so fresh instead of the polluted air I usually breathe and makes me want to gag so being the little wanderer I was I walked in the forest calling anyone who might be able to help me or better yet tell me where the hell I was!_

_Okay I'm yelling too much I'm still freaked out about the freaky woman licking, okay Kagome take long deep breaths… Oh god I'm going to be sick!…_

_OKAY I feel better! Now where was I?_

…

_Oh yes when I saw a boy pinned to the god tree, no wait I wasn't there, well oh who cares it's not like your interested about my calling crisis! Back to my story now shut up and listen humph the audacity of you Diaries the days._

_Now I'm starting to sound like my music teacher Miss. Sunny, sigh, well anyways I walked up to the boy calling him thinking he was awake but I thought wrong he looked to be in a deep sleep when I was close up I saw two cute doggy ears on his head I had the urge to touch them and guess what? I did! And they felt so weird._

_Suddenly an arrow shot of nowhere and almost his my arm I clutched onto the boy then look behind me to see some people with arrows pointed at me, gulp, they ask me why I was near the half demon, shocker yes a real live half demon, now I'm starting to feel bad for calling Grandpa a nutcase._

'A half-demon! This woman cannot be serious' Hiei thought then he snickered at what she wrote about he grandfather 'old people Are nutcases no matter how right they are'

_The men tied me up then brought me to a village people stared at me whispering something I looked at them then I was thrown onto a mat I was about to shout at them when old woman wearing a priestess garb with a patch over her left eye walked up to me with a jar in her hand._

_I stared at for awhile when suddenly she threw dirt or powder at me saying demon be gone I closed my eyes and turn my head the other way trying to block her assault then I shouted at her that I wasn't a demon._

_I was so relieved that she stopped throwing that powder at me because that stuff smelt horrible and I think I have some of it stuck in my hair, someone was so going to die today and I have a good guess who._

_The old woman told me that if I wasn't a demon then why was I in Inuyasha's forest near the half demon who was supposedly Inuyasha I Didn't know why but I thought her eyes or eye widened when she saw my eyes I guess I got some powder stuff in my eyes._

_The woman told the mean to untie me then to follow her inside her hut so I did then told her everything and she said something about Mr. Centipede being thrown in the well or as she calls it the Bone Eaters Well._

_She asked me what was Tokyo and if it was my village I was about to answer her when someone outside screamed demon me and her ran outside to see that freaky face licking woman again or known as Mr. Centipede I felt a chill go up and down my spine._

_Some of the villager men attacked her throwing spears and such but it didn't seem to effect her at all then she said give it to me I must have the Shikon No Tama…_

"What!" Hiei shouted he stared at the book with disbelief "this girl knows about the Shikon No Tama? But how is that possible?"

_Kaede looked at me saying that I must go in the forest and wake up Inuyasha I didn't know what she meant by that but okay I ran towards the forest straight for the God Tree where I saw Inuyasha then that woman was right on my tail!_

…

_Ow I feel off my bed, ow I'm going to feel that tomorrow, anyways I made it to Inuyasha and he was awake and calling me Kikyo and that was more stupid and all that crap so I did the only thing I got in my mind I stood up and yelled at him._

_Then he said he or she or whatever that thing was here and then thing came down from the tree swooped down towards me bit my side then threw me in the air like I could freaking fly, I wish give me a freaking helicopter with missals and quadruple bullets and lets see me fly then._

A light chuckle escaped Hiei's lips but quickly silenced it then frowned he kept reading finding the woman's story very interesting especially if it was about the jewel.

_When I looked to the side I saw THE Shikon No Tama come out from my side and then I fell very painfully on the ground._

"The jewel was in the girl, but how was that possible" Hiei murmured to himself then he remembered what Kurama's history teacher said five hundred years ago a priestess sealed an evil half demon to a tree and before she died she told her little sister to burn the jewel with her body for it could cause no more destruction in the future.

Hiei blinked a couple times 'so this girl is the reincarnation of this priestess, hn, interesting' he thought.

_The little bitch bug wrapped her freaking tail around me then pinned me to the god damn tree, no offence but I was in freaking and losing blood here!… Oh I like to see you not having a hissy after you got bitten by some butt ugly he she!_

_Well ANYWAYS I was stuck against Mr. I'm More Better Than You while watching the thing eat the jewel he THING started to look more uglier, if that was even possible, and start laughing._

_Inuyasha whispered to me If I was could pull out the arrow that was in his shoulder I was about to but Kaede and the villager men ran out into the clearing saying that if I were to release Inuyasha he would kill us all._

_And he said it would be more better then getting eaten by that thing then he asked me do I want to die or live and believe me people I want to live not just because I have school and get married and all that bull shit other girls dream about but it's because I have to protect my family from a certain person and I'll be damned if I didn't! _

_So I graved the damn arrow and pulled it out which just turned into dust Inuyasha suddenly started to laugh like a mad maniac and then the tail around us went all AROUND us but Inuyasha cut through them like paper._

_I painfully fell to the ground again and I could imagine myself as Grandpa with his body leaned forward like he had a broken back, gees I don't blame him cause my back is hurtin' _

_Well okay Inuyasha defeated the thing by shredding it into Swiss Cheese Kaede told me to get the jewel before Mr. Centipede rejuvenated I asked her how but then I saw the glow of the jewel over by it's dispatched tail._

_Kaede walked over to it then pulled it out Mr. Centipede's body turned into dust and all that was left was it's bones Kaede turned to me then put the jewel in my hand saying it was my duty to protect from those who want it._

_Then Inuyasha stepped on a bone catching out attention then he said give him the jewel for he doesn't have to sharpen his claws on me, I was so shocked the person who saved me and released him from the freaking tree threatening me saying to give him jewel._

…

_Okay so it's not that shocking since my Grandfather did say you could rust a demon or a half demon since they cause more trouble then babies._

_I told him no and then he started attacking me so I ran trying to save my life since there is no way another demon's going to jump out of nowhere and protect me even though that would be nice I'm too young to die! And I got some freaking big responsibilities!_

Staring at the book Hiei raised his eyebrow 'this woman is very strange but she did say she had to protect her family from someone, I wonder who?'

_Running, running, and running some more I ran across the bridge while Kaede shouted at me to conceal his spirit by using a word I didn't know what she meant but when Inuyasha jumped over me then land in front of me about to take the jewel that I accidentally dropped I said the only thing that came to mind. SIT BOY!_

Hiei almost fell out the tree when he read that "that girl can't be serious? Sit boy… Well is does suit him like his name" Hiei shrugged then kept on reading

_The beads or rosaries around his neck glowed then pulled him down hard on the bridge I could have sworn the ground shook underneath me… oh wait I'm on a bridge that explains things._

_Inuyasha quickly sat up then looked at the necklace around his neck then tried to take them off but they keep glowing like they would never come off then Kaede walked up from the cliff and told him that they would never come off until I take them off._

_Oh Yeah I could feel the power and I like it! Giggle he better be fearin' me now or he'll found himself at the earth's core._

_Inuyasha shouted at her that when he takes the necklace off him then get the jewel he was going to kill her Kaede called me and I knew what she wanted and I said my now favorite word in the world, SIT BOY! _

_He fell down face first on the bridge but this time the spot he landed once broke and he went for a swim I wonder if dog demons could swim? Hmm who cares I grabbed the jewel and went back to Kaede's village._

_Well that's it for tonight Diary I have to change my bandages since it's starting to get all bloody, good-night._

Hiei closed the book which was a mistake because the letter automatically scrambled and more differently then the last time he had the urge to burn the book into ashes but didn't since this girl seem to have some interesting information that spirit world will inform then in mere future.

So he decided to keep the diary to know more about the girl before anyone else does he leaned back in the tree and closed his eyes with a tight grip on the black book.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

SD: Well thank you for Reviewing Bankotsu's Girl, Kagome Lady Of Darkness, and kyuubiflames, I really like them lol well I'm updating as fast as I can especially with some of my other ones.

Kag/Hiei 3

Kag/Inu 0

Kag/Sess 0

Kag/Kur 0

Kag/You 0

Kag/Nar 0

REVIEW! PLEEAASEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

Four months passed and I still couldn't find my god damn Diary! I looked everywhere asking teachers, well the principal anyways the teachers don't like me that much, if he seen it but he said no and that if he sees it he will call me or something.

So now I'm sitting under the same tree I left my Diary thinking about every possible place or person my Diary would be even though I total confidence that nobody would be able to open it I would have love to their expression but now was not the time to contemplate about that.

Sigh 'if I find the bastard who took my Diary they will find themselves drowning in their own blood' I thought bitterly suddenly I felt Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Suuichi's auras coming closer to me.

Normal POV

The three boys stopped in front of me with a warm smile which made Kagome very curious as to why they were smiling so warmly at her since Kuwabara and Yusuke were the biggest punks in this school and Suuichi, well he might be polite but his eyes told something else.

"Hey Kagome you look down what's up?" Yusuke asked Kagome looked at him then narrowed her eyes at him making him back away a little "I lost my book and if I find the bastard who took I'm going to rip them into little tiny pieces limb by limb organ by organ" she growled angrily. The three boys gulped they never seen Kagome like this and it was scary like hell they one thing went through their mind 'Hiei is so dead'.

Kagome sighed softly then smiled "so what brings you three here?" she asked happily everyone sweat-dropped "uh we just came here to check on you since you looked so down in class today" Suuichi said '**man that girl sure has some quick mood swings**' Youko said in Suuichi's head who mentally nodded.

"Well that's nice of you guys, but does any of you know who has my book?" she asked nicely Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something but Yusuke elbowed him in the rib warning him if he said anything about Hiei having her book he's totally dead meat.

Wincing a little Kuwabara smile brightly "no sorry Kagome but if we find the person we'll get your book for you and beat them up" he said with a little strain in his voice Kagome frowned but nodded "okay thanks you guys… hey do you here something it sound like a pager or something?" she looked around trying to find the source of the ringing noise.

Kuwabara and Suuichi looked at Yusuke who was trying to turn off the compact communicator but was having a hard time "well Kagome we have to go we hope you find your book" he said before turning around and walking off with the others following close behind.

"Oookkaayy, that was strange" Kagome said slowly she shrugged it off then stood up brushing the dirt off her butt and walked off inside the building to start her fifth period class.

Up on the roof Yusuke, Suuichi, and Kuwabara were talking to a four year old with a pacifier in it's mouth on a red compact communicator "guys I have a new mission for you Boton will be there to open a portal in a little bit" "what's this going to be about toddler because I have a date with Keiko tonight" Yusuke said.

The four year old prince didn't say anything because he turned off the communicator Yusuke glared at the blank screen before shutting it and shoving it inside his pocket "I'm going to kill that little prince midget" he grumbled.

"Now if you did that Yusuke you wouldn't be able to go out with Keiko anymore if you're locked up" everyone turned around to see a girl with light blue hair blue eyes wearing a blue and pink kimono Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her "shut up Boton and open a portal already" he said. Boton huffed "why I never" she flicked her wrist and portal opened they walked in the portal that closed behind them.

An portal opened inside a huge office and four of them stepped out from it the portal closed behind them Yusuke walked over to huge desk "toddler you better have a good reason!" he shouted the four year old kid wearing blue clothes and hat that said JR on it walked on top of the desk.

"I do Yusuke" he said in a bored tone "why don't you tell us Koenma" Suuichi said politely Koenma looked at him then nodded he picked up a remote then pointed it at a blank screen and pressed a button.

A girl with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes that held fire and determination appeared on the screen "hey that's Kagome" Kuwabara said Koenma looked at him "so you already know her?" he asked. Suuichi nodded "yes, she's a new transfer student at our school" "oh and Hiei" Yusuke said Hiei looked at him with is cold red eyes Yusuke smirked "you're SO dead" he chuckled a little Hiei raised his eyebrow "and how am I dead?" he asked.

Kuwabara laughed "because Kagome said if she found the bastard who took her book she's going to rip them into little tiny pieces limb by limb organ by organ" he said if Hiei inwardly paled 'she won't hurt you if she doesn't know' he reassured himself he read in her Diary and it said that she was a miko and guardian protector o the Shikon No Tama.

He wasn't able to read the last few pages since Koenma kept calling him for some stupid missions and he usually didn't have time to read it but he still had it with him in his trench coat pocket.

Koenma cleared his throat getting their attention "well anyways Kagome is a miko and guardian protector the Shikon No Tama" he paused Suuichi gasped "you mean THE Shikon No Tama?" he asked Koenma nodded "so what's the Shikon No Tama?" "It's a jewel that was created by a powerful miko six hundred years ago and it could grant you one wish when whole but when it's shards it could only increase a demons power by a hundred folds" Suuichi said.

"Correct as always Kurama" Koenma said 'even though I want to explain it' he thought bitterly he let out a sigh then the screen changed to another picture of a shrine "this is the Higurashi Shrine where Kagome lives I want you four to go over there and protect her" he said. "Why?" Kuwabara asked "well it's because If Kagome has the jewel shards with her don't you think she'll be in danger you know with all the demons that are appearing most of the time?" "oh good point" Yusuke smacked him behind the head "idiot" he said.

"Well bye oh don't piss her off her powers are off the charts right now for some reason" everyone looked at Hiei he looked at them then looked the other way 'hey at least I know more about this girl then they do' he thought.

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome walked across the yard then opened the door to her house and closed it behind her "Mom, I'm home" she sighed Kun-Loon poked her head out from the kitchen to see Kagome walk upstairs she looked at her daughter with concern 'she still hasn't found her Diary that my husband gave her on her sixth birthday' she thought.

That Diary was the only thing she had the reminded her of him since Kun-Loon didn't want to give her any of his pictures she sighed and continued cooking dinner for the family.

In the room Kagome was meditating trying to tap into her powers, she's been doing this ever since Kikyo was brought back to life as a clay doll and she wanted to prove in the end that she was the best miko then her and she wanted to match Midoriko's powers too.

She wanted to be the best of the best, around her, seven different color spheres appeared and slowly spun around her these spheres were her chakras.

1) Roots chakra- red

2) Sacral chakra- orange

3) Solar Plexus chakra- yellow

4) Heart chakra- green

5) Throat chakra- blue

6) Third Eye chakra- violet

7) Crown chakra- purple

This was what kept Kagome balanced and calm when she was frustrated or angry she usually closed her eyes and tap into her powers and her seven chakra suddenly appears and circle around she didn't really mind though it helps a lot it feels like she has seven spirits to keep her company.

But her meditation soon came to an end when she felt three familiar auras with one unfamiliar one and it was demonic Kagome frowned she slowly opened her eyes she got up from her bed and walked over to her window. Down near the god tree she saw her Grandpa talking to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Suuichi, and some other boy that was wearing all black and was very short (not like a midget) she narrowed her eyes at the boy when she saw the demonic aura around him.

Kagome quickly turned around and ran towards her closet swinging the door open she pulled out a long staff that had a red phoenix feather on the top (you know the one that Kyora of the Four War Gods had) then ran out of her down the stairs and out the door,

"Grandpa! Get away from them two of them are demons!" she shouted everyone looked at her at her to see a LONG staff in her hand with a phoenix feather on the top Grandpa looked at them "demons on my holy grounds" he shouted he pulled out a couple sutras but Kagome stepped in front of him.

Staring at them with cold chocolate brown eyes Kagome brought the gold pointy staff in front of her "go inside Grandpa" she said "but Ka" "go!" Kagome shouted tightening her grip on the staff Grandpa looked at her with concern before running into the house.

When Kagome heard the door close she allowed the power of the fan's aura to release itself for everyone could feel it and to say everyone was shocked Suuichi took one cautious step forward "Kagome, we mean you or your family any harm" he said in his same soft voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "you think I don't sense the kitsune spirit within you Suuichi or should I say Kurama" she smirked when she saw the shocked expression on his face but did not push her luck, sure she was a pro with weapons and stuff but she didn't know her opponents that much.

"Look we just came here to protect you, our boss said that we have to since you have the jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama and demons will come after you for it and attack your family" Yusuke said trying to calm the tense girl down.

Kagome looked at them skeptically then looked in their eyes for any deceit, when she saw none she slowly relaxed then slung the phoenix fan "tell me who your boss is" "Koenma, prince of the spirit world" Boton said Kagome looked at her like she had three heads "you mean King Yama's son?" "yes" she nodded.

Frowning Kagome brought the fan up about to strike "that little bastard almost arrested me saying I broke a spirit world law and I had to be locked up for two centuries!" she shouted everyone started to get very nervous "but I never heard him do that" Boton said shakily.

"Of course not, it's because he never caught me , now leave my home at once or be burned to hell!" Kagome commanded "hey we're just doing our job wench! So" "birds of fire!" Kagome swung the fan/staff and five fire like birds shot out of no where heading straight towards Yusuke. "Ahh!" he shouted then started to run away, around in a circle everyone watched this with shock "call me a wench again and you'll be more then being chased around by fire birds" Kagome tapped the arrow head end of the staff two times and the birds disappeared.

Yusuke stopped right beside Kurama panting 'man she's pure evil' he thought 'now leave I don't need anymore protection" "hn, we're not leaving here woman we were specifically ordered to protect you and that's what we're going to do so shut up and deal with it" Hiei said.

This pissed Kagome off to no end all the frustration from today came back to her full force her aura flared making everyone step back Kagome's hair slowly whipped around her "look, I am not going to deal with you today or any other day so leave my home" she said very slowly and deadly.

Hiei felt Kagome's aura rise even more but not in a threatening way just like a warning I think all demons have a purpose here on this earth not just killing like they all have a part in destiny only they don't know it and they need someone to kick'em in the right direction those words from her diary popped into his head.

'Hn' "Kagome, we just want to protect you for or your family doesn't have to get hurt one person alone can't protect three" he said a little softly everyone looked at him like he was crazy '_does my ears deceive me or did Hiei told the girl NICELY that we're going to protect her_' Youko said.

'I think your ears are correct Youko' Kurama said Kagome stared at Hiei thinking about what she should do '_Inuyasha won't be able to protect you and in the end at the final battle you know Kikyo will be there and if she's in danger' '_I'm in danger since he'll jump and protect her while I'll stay wide open for attack' Kagome thought angrily.

Her eyes narrowed into slit "fine you may protect me" she nodded then turned around and started walking in the house with one thing in mind 'if anyone tried to turn against me they will feel my wrath' Kagome's eyes turned transparent pink to pitch black.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

SD: Yo what up peeps! lol! just kidding, so here's my third update like you people nicely asked for

Inuyasha: review please

SD: and I'm so happy that you people like Kag/Hiei being together because they are

Inuyasha: eye twitch review PLEASE

Kagome and Hiei: We thank you for accepting our relationship

Inuyasha: God damn you people just fucking review and leave!

Everyone: stare blink

Inuyasha: sweat drops uhhh, thank you and uh, sorry for that was in a bad mood runs away

SD: OOOKKKAAAY now that's over I would NICELY ask you to please review

Kag/Hiei 7

Others: 0

Oh and I would like to thank you to those who reviewed your the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Spirit Detective were downstairs talking to Kun-Loon about Kagome's travels since Kagome didn't feel like telling them and she told her that she could tell them and went upstairs not wanting to see anyone at all so now Kagome was laying flat on her bed with her head on her hands like a pillow.

She was staring at the midnight blue starry ceiling, yes Kagome pained her room black and midnight blue and she painted her ceiling like the night skies back at the feudal era since it gave her sense of peace. Kagome was thinking of the possibilities of Inuyasha betraying her and there was a slim chance that he wouldn't the possibilities, Kikyo could persuade him to kill her to get her (Kikyo) soul back.

Would protect Kikyo and not her leaving her out for a kill, if Kikyo were to get her friends to feel comfortable with her being in the group they would kick her out and Inuyasha would go out and kill her.

Yup with chances of him not turning on her were very SLIM Kagome sighed and sat up in her bed 'it was a matter of time now wasn't it' she thought grimly she looked over at her window to see it was already night time and she really wanted to write down what she felt right now. Sighing Kagome looked over at her closet feeling the demonic weapons she collected with Inuyasha's strongest enemies;

Bankotsu: Banyruu

Jakotsu: Snake Blade (I don't know what it's called so I'll it that)

Takemaru: Sounga

Ryura: The Wind and Lightning Blade

Kyora: Phoenix Feather Staff

Kaguya: Mirror and armor wardrobe

Hyoga: Yin-Yang pendent

Hiten: Staff

Sango: another giant boomerang that looked exactly like hers but black

Toutousai: six different blade made by strong unbeatable demons

The Nagienata sword: Ken and Komb Blade one sword brings bad luck and the other brings good.

Kagura: A fan just like hers but black with a silver dragon on it

Those weapons were difficult to get but she somehow managed to get them in her grasp she smirked at the thought of Inuyasha's shocked expression if he knew, actually she was honoring the strong brave warriors who used to wield those swords by using them.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes thinking about how her enemies used the weapons she calculated all their moves and saw that they all had one flaw in them 'yup every perfection has a flaw' she mused opening her eyes Kagome walked over to her open window the night was beautiful everything was so quiet.

Feeling a bit adventurous Kagome jumped over onto a tree branch then down onto the ground she skipped one then broke out into a run down the stairs down the road a small smiled graced her lips 'I want to feel alive just this once' she thought before running to the max which made her look like she just vanished.

After Kun-Loon was done explaining about Kagome's travels Kurama and Hiei thought they should go speak with Kagome they reached a white door that had the name Kagome engraved on it Kurama knocked on it two times "Kagome" he called he got no answer so he knocked again "Kagome could we come in?" still no answer.

"Hm, she must've fell asleep" Kurama said "hn" they both turned around and walked downstairs not knowing that Kagome was really half way to France right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Kagome came back from her run it was five in the morning the sky was still pitch dark but the cool air told her that the sun will be coming up soon in about another hour or so she jumped into a tree branch that was near her room window and was about to go into when she heard a light whimper.

She stopped in mid-jump then looked around trying to find the source of with whimpering she heard it again and quickly turned to the direction of where it was going from it she was looking at the downstairs living room window.

Kagome quickly jumped in her window quietly opened her door and ran downstairs without making a sound when she reached the downstairs living room she saw that Hiei was on the ground curled up as a ball whimpering in pain 'what the hell' she ran over to him and shook his shoulder. Hiei did not wake up so she tried to shake a him a little harder when he didn't wake up she graved him by the collar and shook him like crazy she stopped to see if he was awake but to her shock he was still asleep.

'Oh come on' she carelessly dropped on the ground with a thud she covered her mouth her eyes were wide she looked around to see if anyone else was awake but to her relief they were still asleep she looked down at Hiei who was still whimpering in pain. 'If anyone saw him like this it'll be a big blow in reputation and his pride' she sighed and scooped up the whimper Hiei in her arms then walked up to her room she kicked the door close which gladly made a soft click sound without a loud SLAM!

Tossing a turning in her arms Hiei started to sweat "F-father" he whimpered Kagome gently laid him down on her bed and was about to go get a sleeping bag but it would see that Hiei has a tight grip on her shirt. Kagome looked up asking why was god torturing her she again scooped up Hiei in her arms got onto her bed and leaned against the wall with Hiei in her lap his head laid comfortably on her shoulder with his nose buried on the crook of her neck.

Hiei whimpered again and tensed "n-no" he stuttered Kagome looked down at him with soft loving eyes 'what is he dreaming about that could cause him this much pain?' she asked herself she closed her eyes letting out deep breath from her nose then held Hiei a bit closer to her and rocked him a bit.

It didn't work as Kagome hoped her just let out a small cry and held onto her shirt more tighter as if he was in real pain Kagome was stumped she didn't know what to do to make his pain go away she was only good in healing physical wounds not emotional ones. Thinking of Shippo and how he usually relaxed when she sang for him every time he had a nightmare about his father being murdered popped in her head she smiled at her quick thinking.

She looked down at Hiei's pain expression them hummed lightly then started singing her favorite sad songs (Ne-yo, So Sick)

"_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do, do, do, do, do, do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you _

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Kagome sang unknown that Hiei was slowly relaxing and waking up he slowly opened his red eyes then blinked a couple times 'where the hell am I?' he asked himself then he heard Kagome's soft almost whispering sing then he realized that he was in her room. In her arms on her lap he was about to jump back and yell at her for bringing him here and touching him but then he remembered the dream or night mare he had it was about his past when a group of bandits took care of him and when his father used to abuse him.

_-_I care for anything that is in pain I don't care what they are if their wounded I would heal even if they leave me for dead if I don't and leave them in pain then my soul will die-

'I must've been whimpering in my sleep and she woke up and came downstairs to see what was wrong then tried to comfort me' deep down in his heart he felt warm and… happy 'but I wonder how I got up here there's no possible way she could have carried me up here' he thought.

He hesitantly snuggled closer in Kagome arms and nuzzled her neck breathing in her relaxing flowery night rainy scent (wow that was a mouthful) and closed his eyes letting her soft singing voice lull him back to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

"_Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be _

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio"

Smiling Kagome felt Hiei relax in her arms she didn't know he was awake a few minutes ago but all she knew was that he was tense and needed to relax and feel safe because every time she was tense and didn't feel safe she felt sore in the morning and her nightmares get worse when she goes back to sleep.

She didn't know why she was comforting a demon she just met but it felt good to have him in her arms and relax 'whoa! Where the hell did that come from?' Kagome mentally looked around then inwardly laughed at her foolishness. She knew that this moment wouldn't last nor would it happen again so she just enjoyed the time she had now.

"_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)"_

Kagome looked at Hiei's face from he side of her eye to see his face was more peaceful and relaxed then it did when she brought him up here his mouth was cracked open a bit but he was breathing through his nose she wanted to giggle at how cute he looked up decided against it.

'Oh where's a camera when you really need it!' she screamed in her mind she really wanted to write this in her diary then put the picture in their but alas she doesn't have it.

"_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)"_

Kagome laid her head gently on Hiei's head and closed her eyes she burned Hiei's peaceful face in her mind for she could paint it later hey she could things that not even her family knows about she took a deep breath and sang the last few parts of the song softly and peacefully.

"_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?"_

Kagome fell into a peaceful slumber with Hiei still in her arms and his arms around her waist in a protective way if anyone cam in and saw them like that they would have thought they were a couple plus they would live to see another if they said one word about it either it be family or friend.

Outside the sky started to lighten up.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHKHKHKHK

SD:(sniffle, sniffle) wow this was such a sweet story hold I need to blow my nose (bbeeeuu) okay (sniffle) I'm done...WAHHHHH!

Hiei: silence your ridiculous whining woman

SD: But Hiei you sounded so cute when you were in Kagome's arms and whining oh wait it was whimpering then crying in pain, ahh you were like a wittle babwy

Hiei: (blushes) shut up woman before I cut that tongue of yours

SD: (sticks out tongue) no I need this tongue for further purposes

Kagome: Wow I sounded like a mother

SD: How 'bout a lover

Inuyasha: hey there is no way the midget is having MY Kagome

Kagome: Sit! I'm not yours you mangy mutt hound plus I kind of like Hiei

Inuyasha: (grumble, grumble)

Miroku: Really Inuyasha when have you ever treated Kagome nicely?

Inuyasha:... ... ...

Sango: That's right none only when you're having a half death experience

SD: Okay! (claps) I thinks that's enough of fighting well anyways please review and I'm sorry if my last chapter was short I was half asleep then since I stood up all night oh an I do own Inuyasha but not YYH, wahh it's not fair!

Kag/Hiei 9

Others 0

SD: Make that a big FAT 0 (laughs)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was high in the air shining down on the world and brighten up everyone's busy day the light filtered into Kagome's still opened window and shined on the two sleeping people who were sitting up right in each other's arms Hiei flinched a little when the light shined on his face.

He inwardly grumbled 'stupid sun come back later' he thought lazily when the light didn't shine away he reluctantly opened his eyes to pale cream skin he blinked a couple times then pulled back little to se it was a neck.

Looking up a little more he saw Kagome peacefully sleeping with her head bowed down a bit and her mouth closed her breathing was even and slow 'wah?' then it all came back to him, the nightmare, whimpering, singing, warmth, and peace. If anyone looked closer they would have seen his eyes soften Hiei buried his face back on Kagome's neck and closed his eyes about to go back to sleep even though he knew he still had his arms around her slim waist and she would probably freak when she wakes up.

Soon enough he fell back to a dreamless sleep with Kagome's soft singing voice playing in his head Kagome's arms absently tighten it's grip around Hiei's waist bringing him a bit closer if possible.

"oh my god that's so cute" a flash a what Kagome thought was a camera woke her up she slowly opened her eyes to see her mother standing at the edge of the bed with a digital camera in her hand. She smiled "oh Kagome this is cute" she whispered as to not wake up a certain fire apperatice wrapped possessively in her arms. Kagome blushed a light shade of pink "Mom" she whispered a bit loudly she felt Hiei's ear move a little she stifled a giggled then narrowed her eyes at her mother who was smiling knowingly.

'If she knows this then she knows the way out of my room' she thought bitterly Kun-Loon silently giggled "okay, okay I get the picture I'll go" she said giggling lightly she started walking out the room "make sure no one and I mean _no_ _one_ sees those picture mother. It'll be a big blow on his reputation and pride and you know how seriously demons take things on their pride" Kagome said warningly Kun-Loon nodded before closing the door and going to her room.

Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes 'man am I going to be in for it today' she thought she opened her eyes to meet red ones she blinked once, twice "oh, good morning Hiei feel any better?" Kagome put a hand on Hiei's head to see if he had a fever.

But instead of feeling a flat head she felt a bump like an eye Hiei quickly graved her wrist she looked at him with shock she saw shame in his eyes but it was quickly covered by a cold glare "don't touch me" he said coldly Kagome stared at him for awhile. Then she knew why he was like that she smiled warmly at him "come on now Hiei I seen demons with one eye and a cow with three eyes so what make you so different?" she asked innocently tilting her head a little.

Hiei stared at her for a minute then slowly let go of her wrist Kagome's smile grew then she tried to move her legs only to remember that Hiei was still sitting on her lap she looked at him "uh, could you move my legs are stiff" she said.

"Hn" Hiei got off the bed then walked over to the door before he walked out he looked over at Kagome who was stretching her arms over head she took a deep breath sucking in her stomach making her look like she didn't eat in ages then let it out.

He shook his head and walked out of the room leaving the door opened Kagome looked over at the door then shook his head she looked out the window at the beautiful sun 'you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are you should embrace it if you reject what you are then it'll just make you seem weak.' She looked down at the floor "like I did" she mumbled to herself she closed her eyes to relax herself then ran out of the room her clothes quickly changed to a black flowing skirt that reached her ankles with a black spaghetti string tang top.

Everyone yawned "man I feel like crap" Yusuke mumbled while scratching the back of his head he looked over at Hiei who just walked into the living room "hey where did you go?" he asked everyone looked at him.

Youko glared him '_you better have not touched my future me forbidden shit_' he growled Hiei felt something burn in his heart making him send a blood-lusting glare at Kurama. He gulped and backed away 'Youko you surely need to know how to keep your mouth shut' he said Youko huffed '_no I don't I could say whatever I want_' he said childishly.

Kurama was about to say something but Kagome walked into the room "good morning everyone we'll be going to the feudal era today since I'm a day late and I don't want Inuyasha hurting Shippo so get what you got and lets go" she said with bright smile that made the Sun look dim.

She turned around and walked out of the house everyone watched her then looked at each other wondering what she was so happy about except Youko who was sending Hiei death glare he just grunted and walked after Kagome Youko snarled '_he better stay away from what's mine_' 'Youko…shut up' Kurama sighed.

Everything was so nice Kagome was sitting on the bench near the god tree enjoying nature she was still worried about her diary since it was made out of an old god tree that was cut down one hundred years ago and this god tree was it birth child. Kagome's eyes were closed and she swayed her head back and forth singing So Sick in her head she didn't know why but that song made her feel free like inspired or something can't really explain what you feel only show it.

She felt demonic aura sit down beside her she opened her eyes and looked over at the person to see it was Hiei she smiled but didn't anything she closed her eyes and turned back to where she was facing and continued to sing the song in her head.

"Why did you help me?" came Hiei's sudden question Kagome paused her singing and looked at him she titled her head "because you looked to be in pain and I hate seeing people in pain either it be demon, half demon, human, or whatever kind of creature it is I still hate to see pain" she said softly.

Hiei looked at her to see her looking up ahead with a soft small smile on her face "plus I felt pain before and to tell you the truth sometimes it feels tempting and to embrace it I did it a couple times and it made me feel hollow. So I let it go and now I just keep my head up high and fight it off" she giggled lightly and looked back at him to see him staring at her curiously she smiled brightly "did I make any sense?" she asked "hn" he turned his head the other way.

Kagome laughed lightly "well you look like you experience immense pain in your past and I don't know that because of that little thing last night but I could tell by your eyes" she paused then looked up at the sky. "You might hide your emotions and people won't see it through your eyes but I could see your emotions by your body movement… To you it might look like nothing but actions speak more than words" she said softly frown a bit and her eyelids lowered a bit.

Hiei looked at her with shock 'she speaks with wisdom beyond her year even Kurama can't speak like that and he has the five hundred year old fox in him' he thought with disbelief.

"Hey! Are you done talking?" Yusuke asked impatiently Hiei and Kagome looked over at him, well Hiei glared at him Kagome frowned "no, are you done being a dick!" she shouted back Yusuke's face turned bright red with anger Hiei smirked. Kagome stood up then readjusted her back bag on her shoulder "come on" she said smiling again she sped off towards the well shed.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

"Inuyasha when's Kagome coming back?" Shippo asked while looking down the dark well Inuyasha sat on the other side of it crossed legged "feh, how the hell should I know when that bitch's coming" he said.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell face first in the dirt Shippo looked down to see Kagome climbing up the well he smiled "Kagome you're back!" he said excitedly Kagome pulled herself over the well and rolled on the ground like a six year old "yup" she said making a pop sound.

Shippo hugged her tightly like she would fade away if he let go Kagome wrapped her arms around him then sat up to see the other climb out of the well '5...4...3...2..1' "wench what was that-who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled about to unsheathe his sword.

Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to attack if needed Kagome glared at him "Inuyasha meet the new part of the group" she said Inuyasha glared at her "what? There is no way in hell are they joining so they could back where they came from!" he yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted again Inuyasha kissed his beautiful hard mate, the dirt, Kagome stood up dusting off her skirt then looked at Inuyasha "you have no part take in this Inuyasha anyways you allowed Kikyo to join so I could let my friends join. And if you don't like it then kiss my ass cause I'm not going to deal with your bullshit today!" she shouted making sure she covered Shippo's ears for he didn't hear her foul language.

Inuyasha stared at her with shock 'did she just swear?' he asked dumbly Kagome huffed and pulled her hands back from Shippo's ears "now lets go meet the others shall we oh and if anyways has a sensitive nose I would like to warn you now to cover it when you see woman that almost looks like me wearing a miko uniform" she said "why?" Kurama asked Kagome looked at him with one eyebrow raised "have you ever smelt the dead?" she asked everyone shook their head except Hiei.

Kagome raised both eyebrows "then I would prefer you close your noses if you wish know what it smells like" "yeah and believe me it doesn't smell like flowers" Shippo said making a disgusted look. Inuyasha whacked him across the head "Kikyo does not smell disgusting!" he shouted Shippo whined.

BAM, WHACK, POW, BOOM! Kagome the shit out of Inuyasha with her metal titanium bat Inuyasha fell face first on the ground twitching a couple times everyone stared Inuyasha with wide then at a pissed off Kagome "I swear Inuyasha, if you lay one more hand on Shippo you'll be losing one of your important anatomy."

Everyone paled and making sure they made a mental note as to never hurt Shippo even though they would never hurt a kid physically Kagome slug the bat on her shoulder while carrying Shippo in the other "oh no what did Inuyasha do this time?" everyone turned around to see Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo walking up to them.

Quickly everyone held their breath heading Kagome's advise except Kuwabara didn't like to be ruse so he just kept breathing that soon lead him to black out from the horrid smell everyone looked at him then back at them Kagome giggled "or nothing Inuyasha was just being a you know what and I hurt Shippo. So I taught him nice a non brutal lesson" she said innocently she backed up standing in front of everyone and put up an invisible barrier that kept her scent in and the dirty scent out.

Sango smiled and shook her head "Kagome hitting him with a bat is brutal" "no it's not" "hn, yes it is" Hiei said still holding his breath Kagome tried to look innocent "oops my B" Sango laughed and Miroku just chuckled.

Inuyasha groaned while standing with the help of Kikyo "are you okay Inu-baby" she cooed everyone looked at her with disgust Kagome made a face that made her look like she was going to vomit any second "I think I'm going to lose my breakfast" she said woozily.

Kikyo glared at her then huffed "come on Inu lets leave these peasants" she said "yes do us all a favor and get your butt out of here I think you kill twenty tree with that horrid scent of yours" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

This made everyone laugh hysterically Hiei just smirked Kikyo's glared heated "you bitch!" she shouted trying to make Kagome cry. Kagome backed her upper body a little and looked at her with boredom "you know if you call me a bitch you're calling yourself a bitch since I am your reincarnation so guess what Kikyo you just called yourself a bitch" she said with a huge toothy smile.

Kikyo's jaw hit the ground by now everyone was rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off "oh god, ha-ha, I can't breathe!" Yusuke said between gasps Kagome smirked then bowed "thank you and Kikyo where I'm from people would say" "you got served!" Sango and Kagome said in unison then they laughed again.

Seething in anger Kikyo dragged Inuyasha back to the village after about five minutes of laughing everyone started to calm down Sango sighed and wiped the tears from the side of her eyes "wow Kagome that was funny" she said giggling a bit.

Kagome shrugged "what it was true plus it makes sense" Miroku chuckled "yes it does and trying to offend you is like trying to offend herself" he said Kagome nodded then she remembered the others "oh guys I'll like to introduce you to the new members of the group. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, guys I'll like you to meet my friends, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo" she said "hello" Sango said bowing a bit "hello to you too" Kurama said bowing back.

"Okay! I'm sensing a tense atmosphere here and if I'm correct it has something to do with Hiei and Kurama being demons, am I correct?" Sango and Miroku sighed "nothing gets by you does it?" "no" Kagome said flatly.

Sango sighed then looked at her best friend like sister "you sure we could trust them?" "do I look dead to you plus they work for Koenma you know the little A hole who tried to arrest me for two centuries?" Sango nodded "well they work for him" "well okay Kagome if you say so" Sango said cautiously while eyeing Hiei and Kurama,

"Well then, now that's settled could we go before Inuyasha come" "there is no way in god damn hell am I going to baby-sit more stupid and weak demons!" came Inuyasha's voice Kagome rolled her eyes then closed her eyes trying to relax which was not working.

Everyone glared at him "what'd you sat half-breed mutt?" Yusuke asked Inuyasha glared at him about to yell at him when suddenly Kagome graved him by the shirt color and lifted him three feet in the air scaring the shit out of him. Everyone just stood there staring at her wide eyes and disbelief Kagome growled deep in her throat "THERE JOINING THE GROUP AND THAT'S THAT NO FURTHER COMPLAINTS AND IF SO I WILL THROW KIKYO TO FREAKING PUERTO RICO WHERE SHE COULD FRY UNDER THE DAMN SUN!" she shouted on top of her lungs. Which surprisingly sounded like a lion roar Inuyasha felt like crawling under a rock and hiding but that was a bit complicated since Kagome was holding three feet in the air.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha scared expression she threw him the side and put on a fake happy smile "okay now lets go meet Kaede" she said sweetly everyone slowly nodded unsure if they should follow a pissed off a miko.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was slowly going down and the winds started to get colder Kagome inwardly shivered but kept her body tense and straight as to not show anyone how she felt she looked at Inuyasha to see him walking next to Kikyo she smirked at how she embarrassed her 'serves her right' she mentally stuck her tongue out at her.

"Inuyasha it's starting to get late we should find somewhere to stay or camp out for tonight" she said Kikyo looked at her then a sinister smirked appeared on her dead clay face "what's wrong my _dear _reincarnation you cold?" she taunted. Kagome raised her eyebrow as if not effected by her words "no I'm just sick of seeing your face so I thought I needed some sleep for I don't have to see it for the rest of the night" she said coldly.

Everyone cackled trying to hold back their laughter Kagome didn't know where these comebacks were coming from but she was liking it Kikyo glared at her "feh, we'll keep going until we say w could take a break" he said Kikyo smirked and turned back around.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and licked her teeth making a squish sound Inuyasha immediately stopped and his ears twitched ever since Kagome's sixteenth birthday she always does that when she's pissed off and tired and when their combined your fait is sealed.

"Inuyasha" she said in a normal cool voice Inuyasha gulped and slowly turned around to face Kagome holding the same titanium bat in her hand but this one was spray pained black and it had NIGHTMARE KILL written in red on it.

He gulped again "yes" he said in small high pitched voice Kagome smiled sweetly at him which made her look scary "either we find a place to retire or I'll be the shit out of you that you won't be waking up for the next seventy years. So what will it be?" she asked still smiling Inuyasha looked at the bat then back at her then at the bat then back at her then "okay we'll camp here" he said sighing everyone sighed with relief and sat down.

Kagome lowered the bat "good boy" she said she walked over to a tree and laid her stuff there before climbing up it with great balance and stealth she climbed up to the highest branch before laying back and closing her eyes.

Everyone looked up at the tree "Lady Kagome surely has changed" Miroku said Sango and Shippo nodded they looked back down and put their stuff down Inuyasha looked up at the tree Kagome was in "hey you still have to make dinner!" he shouted.

A fairly large branch shot out from the tree and hit Inuyasha directly in face he flew back and landed in the fire that Sango was making "yyyeeeooowww!" he shouted he ran in circles trying to put out the fire on his ass "eat branch clay fuck!" Kagome shouted.

Again everyone burst out laughing hysterically Kikyo chased after trying to put out the fire the canteen of water Kagome gave Shippo since he was thirsty "hold still Inuyasha!" she shouted Inuyasha passed her making her jump letting go of the canteen flying in the air it turned downward and the water fell on her head then when it was empty the bottle fell on her head.

"AHH! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" he shouted Kagome watched him around screaming then she felt a migraine coming "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" she shouted Inuyasha fell six feet in the ground the fire on his butt was successfully put out. Kagome grinned hen leaned back against the trunk with her arms crossed over her chest and closed her eyes 'he give the word dog demon a BAD name' she thought mentally shaking her head then went into a light sleep.

Everyone regain the breaths and started to get ready for sleep (I can't say bed since there was no beds) "man Kagome surely humorous today" Sango said "yeah I never seen her this mischievous before" Shippo said laughing a little.

Soon enough everyone went to sleep Sango was sleeping far away from Miroku who was leaning against a boulder, Kuwabara and Yusuke were sleeping near the fire snoring loudly Kurama was sitting under a tree Hiei was in while Inuyasha sat in the tree far but near the camp with Kikyo in his arms. They didn't notice a light pink barrier that went around them made from Kagome, Kagome had one eye opened as she looked at everyone with a light smile then she closed her eye and went back to sleep.

Three hours later Kagome was awoken by a light whimper she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Shippo who was snuggled up against Kirara peacefully sleeping and didn't look to be having a nightmare. Kagome looked around to find who the whimpering person was but she saw everyone sleeping peacefully then she notice someone missing from camp 'Hiei' she thought.

Standing up on the branch Kagome jumped over to the branch where Hiei was which was right across from hers she landed gently on the branch and looked down at Hiei he was sweating again and his face was flushed. Kagome looked at him with concern 'these dreams will soon become a problem' she thought quickly she scooped him up in her arms like she did last night and ran off into the forest.

Warm, Hiei felt warm snuggle closer to the warmness feeling safe and secure then the scent of jasmine, lunar flowers, cherry blossoms, rainy night and midsummer's night caught his nose.

His eyes shot open to see an ocean he blinked a couple times "oh so you've finally awoken" a soft voice said he looked up to see Kagome relaxed and peaceful face her chocolate brown eyes were looking out at the waters. He blinked once "where are we and how did we get here?" he asked Kagome blinked a couple times to moist her eyes then looked down at him "we're in the South East and I ran here, you're quite light" she said smiling.

He looked at her blankly thinking of what she just said then he noticed he was on her lap again and her arms were wrapped securely around him 'she couldn't be that strong or fast we were in the North West and it would take two or three days to get here' he thought.

"Those… Nightmares of yours" Kagome paused Hiei looked at her then snorted lightly "I don't get nightmares like you weak humans" he said Kagome stared at him "whatever is making feel mental physical pain you have to fight it or it'll drain you of your strength and will power" she said totally ignoring that human comment.

Hiei didn't say anything and just stared out at the water watching in the distance as bat demons flew around then leave heading for the forest there was silence between them before Hiei spoke again "why do you care?" "hm?" Kagome blinked two times then sighed "to tell you the truth I have no idea why. My physical bodies tells me to keep my distance while my mental physical tells my to help it's pretty hard to explain but you could say it's my soul habit to care even if they are strangers" she said smiling a little.

"One day your kindness will be your downfall" he snorted Kagome giggled "yes I know that I'm willing to risk my life to save those that are in my care or in pain" she said softly she looked up at the giant full moon above them a light wind blew against her face blowing her hair back.

She didn't know that Hiei was staring at her with wonder 'she would take care of a stranger before herself… I wonder if she's more different from other humans I have met over the years' he thought.

Suddenly Kagome stood up with him still in her arms she gently put him down and smiled at him he raised his eyebrow "what are you thinking human?" he asked Kagome's smiled grew "I'm going to go for a dive" she said. Before Hiei could ask what she meant she jumped off the cliff his eyes widened and his felt like his heart stopped quickly he jumped off after her when he reached her he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He didn't know it but he felt at bliss when he had her close to him 'what did she do to me?' was his only thought before being engulfed in cold salt water.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

_SD: WOW…That was an awesome but strange chapter_

_Hiei: hn_

_Kagome: I never knew I was that wild or caring_

_Inuyasha: You beat the shit out of me with a damn bat, throw me, threw a huge branch at me and put my ass on fire, then sit me 8 times how the hell is that caring!_

_Kagome: SIT! How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in front of Shippo!_

_Shippo: Ooo Inuyasha you're in trouble_

_SD: Hey I just ordered the mega subduing necklace the person who wears it will automatically be electrocuted if the person who put it on is emotionally or physically hurt or distressed by them_

_Kagome: Ooo could I have it please (puppy face)_

_SD: (laughs) sure here_

_Kagome: yeah thank you! Oh Inuyasha (laughs mischievously)_

_Inuyasha: (gulps) uh I think I hear Kikyo calling me bye! (runs)_

_Kagome chases after him_

_Hiei: Please review… Keep your filthy hands off my mate!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Five Months passed since that day Hiei had gotten more distant from Kagome thinking she put a curse or spell on him and it was effecting Kagome a bit she didn't show it she it well by putting on a winning smile when Hiei has those dreams again she usually holds him and before he wakes up she washes her scent off him and goes to her spot then go to sleep.

Today they were fighting Kagura and her demon army she brought with her Kagome shot her arrows at the demons who got closer to her and some a the demons that were about to attack her friends Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sango were doing okay but Hiei, Miroku, and Inuyasha were having a bit of trouble.

Kagome shot another sacred arrow at a demon that was about to kill Inuyasha "thanks Kagome" he said with a quick smile Kagome nodded and continue shooting arrow suddenly she heard Hiei scream in pain making everyone turn around to see a snake demon wrap it's tail around him.

"Hiei!" Sango gasped then she threw her hiraikots at the demon but it missed Inuyasha tried cutting it but the snake just dodged it Hiei let out another scream of pain Kagome didn't know what happened but something broke inside her and she dropped her bow and arrows and pounced on the snake demon.

The snake demon didn't expect this and dropped Hiei on the hard ground everyone went over to him "Hiei are you okay?" Kurama asked "hn" "man if Kagome hadn't pounced on that snake demon you would've been snake food" Kuwabara said laughing everyone was quiet for a minute then it hit them "KAGOME!" the turned around to see Kagome on the snake demon.

Everyone watched in horror and amazement as Kagome held onto the demon in a death grip the snake demon pounded it's back against a rock but Kagome didn't loosen her grip instead she sunk her human teeth on the snake demon's neck hard enough to a lot of blood.

The snake demon hissed in pain and thrashed around even harder it rolled around on the ground and moved widely the demons long ago stopped fighting and watched in amazement in fear as Kagome fought the demon alone. Kagura got annoyed but knew if she attacked the girl she'll kill the demon and since the Sighmiosho (sp?) are around meaning Naraku was watching he'll think she was helping the girl 'damn' she thought she had no option only to watch.

Kagome held onto the snake demon in a death grip 'how dare he hurt my friend he shall be punished!' was all that went through Kagome's head sure her back hurt like hell and so did the rest of her body but the rage in her body made her ignore it and kept a tight grip on the demon. She tasted the nasty sweet copper taste in her mouth but ignored that too all she wanted and focusing on right now was killing this demon.

THUD! The snake demon finally given out and died everyone was silent slowly Kagome let go of the now dead demon and stood the side of her mouth was dripping with the demon's blood as did the other side. Kagome eyes slowly opened it glared at the other demons that were staring at her they gasped and backed away in fear Kagome panted silently then turned her attention to Kagura who was looking at her with amusement she sent her a murderous glare that'll make Naraku tremble and beg for mercy or mother and since he wasn't here the Sighmioshos flew off frightened as did the other demons.

Kagura watched them in shock as they ran in the forest crying fear by the raged human girl miko when they were gone she turned to Kagome who was grinning in satisfaction she glared at her "ooo, it looks like the demons got a little scared don't you think" Kagome said slowly.

Kagura frowned and opened her fan "DANCE OF BLADES!" she shouted swinging her fan twenty crescent blade went towards her "Kagome!" everyone shouted Kagome narrowed her eyes in determination and crouched down a bit when the blades got close enough to kill her Kagome dodged them.

She spun, twirled, ducked, flipped, and rolled dodging every single blade without touching one Kagome looked up at Kagura her eyes held wildness making her look like a wild animal her hair was messy and splattered on her face her clothes were dirty, bloodied, and torn here and there plus she got a few scratches.

'Damn what is this girl?' Kagura asked herself she lifted her fan "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" five or two tornados came out and went towards Kagome now everyone was scared shitless they knew Kagome could never dodge tornadoes so they screamed her name "KAGOME!"

Their screams went through deaf ears Kagome just stood there smirking like an idiot and watched as the tornadoes came closer to her when the tornadoes were about a millimeter close to her Kagome graved it like it was person and pulled it hard she slowly started to spin gaining speed every second until she spinning like a tornado itself.

The other tornadoes were sucked into the one Kagome held growing bigger and bigger suddenly it started to take form of a dragon "DRAGON OF THE WIND!" Kagome shouted letting go of the dragon shaped tornado.

The dragon headed straight towards Kagura pink lightning went around it showing that it was filled with purifying energy her eyes went wide 'no' she thought "YOUR DEATH IS FOR ALL OF KOUGAS COMRADES AND HIM NOW DIE!" Kagome shouted loudly as she watched her magical wind dragon wrap itself around Kagura.

Kagura tied to get away but it was no use "NNOOO!" she shouted loudly the demon wrapped her around fully then flew up in the air and let out a ear hurting roar then it disperse into the air everyone looked up at the air wide eyes then at Kagome.

Kagome wavered back and forth "uh, I don't feel so good" she groaned she graved her head then stopped moving 'well I had a happy goodnight' she thought before fall hard on the ground with a thud "Kagome!" everyone ran over to her but Hiei got her before anyone else did he lifted her up on his lap "Kagome" he shook her shoulders but she didn't wake up.

He started to get worried so he tried again but she still didn't wake up "damn it woman wake up!" he shouted Kagome groaned "I don't want school mommy I just want to stay home and bake cookies with you" she said in a dazedly voice.

Everyone eyes went wide and their jaws hit the ground then they fell on with a big thud Hiei just sat there staring at the girl with disbelief 'did she just call mommy?' he asked himself while staring down at her he blinked a couple times then sighed her threw her over his shoulder and took off towards Kaede's village while Kagome lightly snored.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

SD: (Laughing Hysterically) that-that was so fun-funny!

Kagome: (blushes) shut up! I can't you made me say that!

Hiei: Well at least you weren't called mommy woman

Kagome: (glare) the name's Kagome get it right you little umpalumpa

Hiei: (glares back) watch it

SD: Okay enough of that now review please people and thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was a back at Kaede's village in the hut staring at the fire over in the corner Kaede was changing Kagome's bandages she had a huge gash on her back and she lost a lot of blood everyone found this out when Kikyo slipped in a pool of blood and get her head stuck through the wall.

Kaede sighed and sat back down in front of the fire Sango looked at her "is Kagome going to be okay?" she asked Kagome has been sleeping four and half days without any signs of waking Kaede nodded "yes child (I'm just going to do it in English) she is very tough so she'll make it through" "why don't you just let her die Kaede for you could have your big sister live again" Kikyo said pouting this earned her eight glares.

Kaede shook her head "you belong in the world of the dead it's Kagome time to live not die" she said calmly Kikyo glared at her "you would choose her over your own flesh n' blood!" she shouted "uhg, that's the point you idiot you're not flesh n' blood anymore but clay and bones."

Everyone turned to see Kagome rubbing her head "god I feel like I had a hangover" "Kagome!" Shippo latched onto her she looked down at him and smiled "hello Shippo" she patted his head tenderly Shippo smiled and snuggled into her embrace Kagome looked up "hey guys hw long have I been out for the count?" she asked "four days" Kagome whistled softly.

"Wowzah that long? I must have put up a tougher fight then I thought" "were you crazy! You almost got yourself killed!" Yusuke shouted but everyone knew that he was just worried Kagome smiled and looked down at her little Shippo that fell asleep in her arms "it would have been worth it" she whispered nobody heard her except Hiei and Kurama.

'Wow she would risk her own life to save Hiei's' he thought Youko was snarling like dog '_no I will not allow him to have my future mate!_' he ranted on and on Kurama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to push back the migraine that he knew would surely come.

Kagome yawned and stood up "I'm going to go take a bath then go for a walk Sango could you make sure NO perverts or any male species come?" she asked Sango smiled and nodded "just be careful Kagome" Kagome nodded "right, see yah in five hours" "what?" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome was already gone.

He was about to go after her when a large boomerang came down on hard on his head knocking him unconscious everyone looked up to see Sango standing over him and staring at them with an evil glint in her eyes "if anyone tries to escape" she snapped a rope in her hand "you'll have to go through me" she smirked the boys gulped.

Outside Hiei heard the boys scream he rolled his eyes and looked down at the black diary in his hand he unscrambled the words and opened it he went to the page which he marked then read it;

_December 28, 2006,_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost Christmas Eve, joy, well not really on this holiday it makes me think of all the demon I killed back in the feudal era I know it's for the gooder cause but still it makes me feel guilty demons only attack human for survival parents don't live that long if they're weak demons I don't see what's so different all demons have the same amount of strength in different ways, there is no weak, no strong, no unbeatable, just… equal…_

…

_Sorry for the pause there I had to wipe a tear from my eyes… It's so sad that people don't understand everyone is equal just they show it in different ways we all help each other here in the future my making up these different things to help our lives. And I know that some of it kills us and too expensive to buy and people give up hope thinking it's no use if trying anymore believe me I used to be like that too I give up when things looks too hopeless to continue on._

…

_Diary if you were a human being or demon would you ever change if you heard the truth or would you just keep living on thinking everything is too hopeless to keep trying?_

…

_Ha-ha, sniffle, god I just want to scream right now scream out my anger, scream out my pain and sorrow everyone need to see that nothing is hopeless if you just get your ass up and fucking move! _

Hiei saw a wet stain mark on the paper he touched it feeling the waves he knew it was the girls tears since he could smell them the salt water that still lingers on it 'I wonder why she cried' he thought.

_Sniffle, sniffle, sorry about that I was a bit frustrated there… Well anyways Inuyasha and I got into a big fight today that it cost me half my life he got too angry he made a swipe at me but I quickly ducked losing a few strands of my but worth it._

_I don't get anything anymore I'm so confused all this violence and killing… Is it really necessary I mean yeah you need to protect yourself but seriously do you have to kill them? I live with the guilt every night by all the deaths I caused it's slowly killing me…_

…_Hey that kind of reminds my of a song Rumor from Lindsay Lohan, I love that song! I could break dance to it but a the end I always do a flip that makes me sick, uhg, I think I'm going to puke… Okay I got my stomach back, sigh, well I'm still feel like I'm dying and Inuyasha is not making me feel better I'm hanging on the tip of thread here and the only thing that's keeping me from giving up is the duty I have to accomplish and protection of my family._

_I know I won't be able to protect them for long my I'll burn in the pits of hell before I give up, giving up is not an option or not in my vocabulary if costs me my life to just keep them safe then fine! I'll for anything I care about…_

…

_Okay I might not die for my stuff that'll be a little awkward don't you think, sure I'll personally dismantle someone if they have you or anything else that my father gave me but not die for it_

'What the hell does dismantle mean?…**Fox**' 'what?' '**what does dismantle mean?**' he asked 'hmm, it means to take something apart, why do you ask?' Hiei didn't answer because he already disconnected the link he swallow a huge amount of saliva and continued reading.

_Well diary I'm already bored out of my god damn mind I would love to practice on the Ken and Komb blade or what demons call it put together The Naginata of Kenkon blade but I don't really feel like it plus that sword it seriously needing a polishing job which I don't have the money for._

(that's what it's really called I didn't know what the sword was called when put together but my friend told me)

_Well I have to go I need to go prey for the lost spirits see ya, hm I wonder how Shuri's doing I haven't seen her since I saved her from being pulled to hell which I must say is really hot and Satan has some good weed… Ha-ha! I'm just kidding well goodnight._

Staring at the paper with disbelief Hiei blinked a couple times 'this girl is very strange and the Naginata of Kenkon is that two swords that one blade brings good luck while the other brings bad?' Hiei shook his head and closed the Diary.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_February 1, 2006._

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello again, Christmas passed but now it's time for the New Years! Halleluiah! Giggles just kidding I'm back home getting things ready for the New Year back in the feudal era my parents went to Hong Kong to celebrate leaving me all alone but heck I guess I could welcome everyone to happy New Years in the past can't I?_

_Sigh, well before I got back here Naraku showed up, the real Naraku not the puppet or any hocus pocus shit, he attacked Kaede's village laughing his corny ass off but we got there before he did anymore damage and like always we fought except me and Shippo._

_I helped the villagers move out of the village far away from danger then went back to watch the fight since Kikyo broke my damn bow and arrow by 'accident', bitch…_

_So watching the battle from the distance I couldn't help but feel a connection with Naraku, not in a sexual like brotherly one or friend or whatever this feeling is, we both are kind of alike people see him as Onigumo, not Naraku, while other people see me as Kikyo, not Kagome. Do you understand?_

…

_Thank you, I see in his eyes that Naraku wants to be free of his lust for Kikyo and live his own new life as Naraku not the thief Onigumo, hey I don't blame him for doing all this, he brought Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha together making a new family, even though they see me as Kikyo, the second greatest priestess._

_It's sad really if he wasn't our enemy and haven't killed the ones we love then I would have helped him be released from his pain and misery._

_Yes, he brings misery to everyone because those people doesn't have a miserable life like his and he feels it's not fair for them to have a perfect life while his is a living hell one…. Sigh, I really wish to help and see the light but everyone would think I'm betraying them and get my ass killed and believe me I don't feel like having an arrow stuck up ass._

_Man life is so unfair, seriously it should be against the law! Plus why the hell should I care about what other people think if I want to help a person in need of helping hell I'll go to them and help them if they don't like it then they could kiss my Japanese miko ass!_

_I'm tired of people thinking of me like I'm Kikyo and that I'll be like her and kill the person who caused people misery! BUT LET ME TELL YOU PEOPLE SOMETHING **I'M NOT KIKYOOOOOOO! **she dead I'm not she stinks I don't I care she doesn't I understand she doesn't give a rat's ass!_

…

_HELL YEAH I'M PISSED I'M SO PISSED I MAKE THE FLAMES IN HELL LOOK WEAK AND RIGHT NOW IT'S FUCKING THUNDERING LIKE HELL I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING THINK STRAIGHT …hold the phone… IT'S FUCKING THUNDERSTORMING COME ON IT'S FREAKING WINTER FOR GODS SAKE THIS BETTER NOT BE A DEMON'S DOING OR I'LL SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL BLOW THE WHOLE DAMN COUNTRY TO HELL!_

…

_Okay take deep breaths Kagome… Okay where was I?_

_(sweat drops)_

_Oh cram it! Okay so right now I'm suppose to be returning to the feudal era for a New Year festival that I made secretly ALL by myself with now help what so ever. Well I have to go now Inuyasha's knocking on my window screaming threats at me hope to talk to you later._

"Hiei what are you doing up there? Come on the gangs leaving!" Kagome shouted from under the tree Hiei was surprised by this and almost drop the book but with his demon reflexes he quickly caught it "hm, hey what's that?" Kagome asked Hiei paled and quickly put it in his trench coat "hn" he jumped down on front of her and walked over to the group.

Kagome looked at him curiously but shrugged it off "he must had PMS or something" she ran up to catch up with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SD- Yes I know that was short but I'm kind flow on ideas so give me a break plus I have homework and other stuff to do (sticks out tongue)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Kagome's True Suffering-

_March 23, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sniffle, hello diary, it's nice to speak with you again, sniffle, I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm crying, sniffle, well I think I could tell you…… Well it's not about Inuyasha or anything about love it's about…life _

_Yes, diary, life, have you ever felt like you have no control over your life and that no matter how hard you try it feels like you are weakening and that whatever someone says you do it, huh, I feel so pathetic, a weak fifteen year old teenage girl with an abnormal life, if I could even call it that. I just witness many demons get slaughtered, no not evil demons, innocent demons who are two different kinds, well on was a wolf demon while the other demon was a water demon they were in love and they were going to get mated when suddenly they were ambushed and killed._

_It was horrible! The images of their death and dying in each others arms saying their last love parting words haunt me in my dreams, IT'S KILLING ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THIS PAIN ANYMORE, sob… I just want to live a peaceful life with no harm or killing in it which anyone could get mated or married to whomever they wish without disregarding them of what they are._

_I want to see a world filled with love, peace, happiness, freedom, understanding…_

…

_I know it'll just be a fantasy but I just…want to help I don't want to kill anymore every demon I kill breaks my heart and darkens my soul._

…

_Yes I have told Sango this, but she says I was being foolish and it was okay to kill demons since they are trying to kill me…But that's what's hurting me they're NOT TRYING to kill me the jewel calls form them promising them power and freedom. I know this because I could feel the whisper from the demon spirit within it calling them I was so pissed at Sango for saying that but I kept my mouth shut not wanting to make my friend mad and hate me._

…_Sigh, I want someone to understand me, anyone, even the dead spirits think of me foolish I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT EVERYONE'S LIVES TO BE… to be…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_To be a dreamy fantasy…_

…

…

…

…

…

…_I lost my dreamy fantasy a long time ago when someone very important to me died, you know who he is diary so don't make me say his name aloud… Fine I will, Gouka Higurashi, my dad and my Samurai hero._

_When he died it felt like he took my dreams with him…now I feel as though I'll never be whole again sure my soul is split half with Kikyo's but what's the point of getting it back if I won't feel complete and cause another pain and suffering._

_Tsk, WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD! EVERYTHING PEOPLE DO LEADS THEM TO DEATH! THE JEWEL, LOVE, REVENGE, VENGANCE, HAPPINESS, SACRIFICE, EVERYTHING LEADS TO ONE PATH TO DEATH!_

_I HATE IT, I HATE, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I. HATE. IIIIITTTTTT!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Sob, sob…why won't anyone understand me like I do for them I understand Sesshomaru even though he is the most stoic person on the planet and acts like he does not care but he does even though he does not show it by words or expression, he shows it by actions._

_Like he had some many advantages to kill Inuyasha but he did not he just knocked him out cold and threatened him, what his really doing is helping him become stronger, for he could one day defeat him, like he wanted to defeat his father, it's a tradition to prove you are worthy and strong you must kill or defeat the strongest and fearsome person or demon that ever roamed the lands._

_I might not be a demon and not know of such demon traditions but I know that one and some others… things don't make sense to me at all not even if god himself explained it to me a thousand times I still won't understand, sure it's destiny or fate, but destiny and fate also causes mistake that hurts the earth severely._

_Diary… if you were me and felt like you were an empty shell that knows nothing of the world would you be feeling the same way as I do now or blame the world for what it's doing to you?_

…

…

…

…

…

_Ha-ha…If there was person out there that understands me then I know my dreams are reality like I use to say to myself when my father died.._

…_Dreams is inspirations_

…_Wishing is hope _

…_Love is strength_

…_Courage is power_

…_Hatred is blind_

…_Pain is confusing_

…_Coldness is hollow_

…_Lonely is sad_

…_Betrayal is mistaken_

…_Happy is life_

…_Peace is freedom_

…_Solitude is spirit_

…_Regret is guilt_

…_Confusement is nerve-racking_

…_Silence is whispers_

…_Darkness is taint_

…_Pure is unsure_

_...Greed is mourn_

…_Pray is mental_

_...Suffering is suicide_

_Those words probably won't make sense but when you experience them you'll understand them…_

_Sniffle, well Diary I must take my leave as of I have a duty to bury the lovers body and pray them a good life, if they could not succeed their love here in the physical realm maybe they could succeed in the afterlife, since I wish them the best of love luck._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha and the others have been traveling all over Japan searching for Naraku and following rumors on where the jewel shards were. Everything was going slowly because Kikyo said that it would be more appropriate to not search the jewel shards by sensing it and that'll waste up energy.

Kagome mentally sighed and glared holes at Kikyo's back hoping she would fall into a pit that lead to hell 'sigh, only if it were possible' she thought sadly she looked around at the group to see that everyone was a bit tired. Frowning she looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha we need a break" she said Inuyasha looked at her and scoffed "you weak human are so lazy" he said. Kagome sent him a hell glare, if looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead two hundred thousand time, Inuyasha gulped "we need a break" she said VERY slowly as if daring him to argue with her.

"Dear reincarnation, the more we waste our time, the more jewel shards Naraku will and get the more bigger Miroku's wind tunnel will get" Kikyo said a disturbing sweet voice Kagome turned her glare at her. "You, shut the fuck up, you" she looked at Inuyasha "we're taking a break, if not I'll break your back" she said Inuyasha said nothing and just nodded his head.

Everyone sighed with relief and sat down "man my legs hurt" Yusuke said while rubbing his legs "yeah" Kuwabara laid back on the ground Hiei watched everyone relax except Kagome he looked at her to see her looking around at the sky as if searching for something. He looked up to see nothing but a clear blue sky 'what is she looking for, I wonder' he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, he felt warmth run through his body making his shudder a bit and Goosebumps run up his arm.

They haven't spoken for what seemed like days and Kagome always gave him a respectful amount of space for he could breathe and think and that was like FAR away from him.

Kagome looked at him "Hiei? What is it?" she asked her eyes softening a bit Hiei felt entranced in her chocolate brown eyes it almost looked like honey brown instead of chocolate brown. Hiei mentally shook his head "why are you looking up at the sky?" he whispered for no one could hear him Kagome blinked once then looked back up at the sky "sky locator" she said.

Hiei gave her a confused look "sky locator?" Kagome nodded then looked back down at him "if you stare at the sky long enough you'll see the sky change a bit not because your eyes are drying up. But more like a sense, like the sky is talking to you, showing what you want to know and leading you there. It's kind of like astral projection, when your soul leaves your body and wander around the earth for a bit" Hiei nodded now understanding what she meant.

'She's very clever' he thought "what are you trying to look for?" he asked curiously Kagome frowned "Naraku, I don't know why, but something tells me he's around here somewhere in the South" Hiei frowned "can you pinpoint where?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, but I'm guessing he knows we're close and will try to pull something on us and this time more serious" Kagome said in a serious tone. They were silent for awhile before someone pulled Kagome back away from Hiei this caused him to growl and glare at the person.

It was Inuyasha, he glared at him "stay away from my girl midget shit" he sneered "What?!" Kagome yelled Hiei's eyes darkened and his fangs were poking out from his mouth in a threatening way. Everyone looked over at them the spirit detectives stood up "hey let go of her you mutt, don't you already have your bitch" Yusuke said angrily, he grown fond of Kagome in a sisterly way and he would be damned if he'll let Inuyasha hurt her.

"Shut up, this does not involve you" Inuyasha said Kagome struggled in his arms then stopped she took a deep breath and closed her eyes after awhile her head dropped down limply everyone gasped "Kagome!" Sango cried out Hiei stared at Kagome's limp body with shock.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he felt Kagome go limp 'what happened' all of the sudden he gently put down her body and started punching himself on the face "what the hell!" he screamed his eyes were really wide with shock and a bit of fear. He stopped punching himself and then punched his precious jewel really hard his eyes went cross making him look funny everyone's looked at him like he was crazy.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and fell to the ground holding his broken jewels while whimpering everyone blinked a few times "what the hell just happened?" Kuwabara asked "beats me" Yusuke shrugged. Hiei kneeled down beside Kagome's limp body and gently picked her up he jumped back landing in one of the tallest branched in a tree.

He laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her petite waist protectively he felt her breathing against his neck him shudder a bit for the second time today, her leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes going into a dreamless sleep.

Everything was warm and it smelled of flowers Hiei opened his eyes to see a crystal clear night sky with twinkling stars and the moon shining down at the earth also the sun was hanging from the east. This made his sit up he looked around to see he was in a flower field with a lunar flowers and moon flowers he looked down to see Kagome was not in his arms he started to panic until he felt some wrap their arms around his neck.

He instantly relaxed feeling warm and secure "Kagome?" he whispered "hm?" he heard a soft hum from behind him he felt his droop a bit "where are we?" he asked audibly it sounded too soft for his taste but he some how didn't care. He felt Kagome lay her head on his shoulder "this is where I come to relax and think upon things it's this is my lands surrounded by all my power.

Everything that you see is created by my power and my emotions" she whispered softly chills went up and down Hiei's spine but not in a bad way but in a pleasurable way. 'I shouldn't be feeling this way, she's human and of course a miko, she will never accept a forbidden child such as me' he thought sadly.

He looked around the area he had to admit everything looked so peaceful and beautiful but somehow it also felt sad and tortured "why is there and sun and a moon in the sky where there's only suppose to be one?" he felt Kagome smile against his neck. "Because it is" she said softly Hiei didn't ask anymore questions he just laid there in Kagome's arm enjoying the beauty and peace he never thought to feel with anyone.

He tilted his back against Kagome's shoulder and stared up at the sky it was clear that he could easily see the other planets 'this is amazing' he thought suddenly a thousand shoot stars ran across that sky it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his whole entire life.

"The sun means strength and determination, while the full silver blue moon means purity, innocence, and carefree spirit" Kagome said softly making Hiei close his eyes in total bliss "hn, it suits you…perfectly" he mumbled. He suddenly remembered that he had to ask her why she fainted, "Kagome?" "Yes?" "Why did you faint?" he asked Kagome giggled "oh had to teach some dog a new trick" she said mischievously.

"That was you?" Kagome nodded against his neck then closed her eyes "yup, taking over retards is quite easy than you could possibly imagine" she giggled again it sounded like music to Hiei and is made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Kagome looked up to see the sky start to light up from the sun and he moon turned to a new moon 'sigh, only if I could stay like this forever' she thought oblivious that Hiei was thinking the same thing.

Kagome lifted he head and looked at Hiei's face she smiled warmly 'he looks so peaceful' she thought her eyes landed on his lips this made her gulp 'just one kiss, it won't kill me…I hope' she licked her lips then slowly leaned down.

She closed her eyes Hiei eyes shot open when he felt something brush against his lips he looked up to see it was Kagome his heart skipped five beats 'what is she doing? Does this mean she likes me? No it couldn't be' he was so confused but soon forgot everything and enjoyed the kiss from the celestial maiden in front of him.

When he was about to return the kiss he woke up he opened his eyes and looked around to see that everyone was asleep and the sun was starting to rise he growled with frustration and disappointment 'DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL FATE!!!' he mentally screamed to the heavens.

/Up in heaven Lady Fate was trembling in fear she gulped then whimpered 'if he ever dies I'm so retiring' she thought/.

Hiei growled one more time before looking down at a sleeping Kagome he looked at peaceful face 'was that all real?' he asked himself he touched his lips to feel it was warm and it tingled a bit a small smile made it's way to his lips 'yes it did' he thought.

He leaned down and captured Kagome's lips and soft quick passionate kiss then leaned back up and stared at her a warm smile appeared on her face Hiei leaned back and went back to sleep.

* * *

SD: Wow took me a long time to update this

Hiei: try a year

SD: Shut up or I'll make Kagome be raped by some other male and fall in love with someone because you hurt her feelings!

Hiei:…

SD: anyways give me twenty reviews for this story and I'll continue updating please and think also thank you Jitori-San for all that reviews you gave me and yes you may copy that thing you wanted to copy.


End file.
